1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to musical instruments and teaching methods therefore and, more specifically, to a Color-guiding Music Teaching System including practice pad, pitch plates, percussion targets & lesson book assembly and method.
2. Description of Related Art
For over 3,000 years, people have been studying the elements of Music, and it's relationship to math and science. Even more so, the use of notations, inscriptions, symbols, and other elements of structuring written Music were used over 5,000 years ago by the Egyptians. In order to better translate Music from “playing it” as to “writing it,” a language had to be invented in order for various people to exchange their thoughts. Similar to a Vocal Language, speaking a “language” compared to reading and writing it, can be viewed as two mentally distinct human-functions. For example, a child can begin speaking words and communicating sentences at an early age, (i.e., toddler), however, the child doesn't begin to learn how to read and write what he is saying until later, such as beginning pre-school or kindergarten. Therefore, Music should be considered in this same regard.
Traditionally, Music has been taught in most schools beginning at 3rd grade. There is an illusion of it being too complex for a child, because the reading and writing of Music involves higher levels of mathematics. Even though higher levels of math are used, society's preconception is reversed. People think: “the Knowledge of Math helps to comprehend Music,” however, the truth is that “the Knowledge of Music helps to comprehend Math.”
The ease of making Music should not be compared to the complexity of reading and writing it. Even a child at an early age such as 3 or 4 can learn how to make Music similar to teaching this child how to speak a new language, such as a few words of Spanish or even teaching them how to talk in a second language.